<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Fist and The Wolf by Trafalgar_Rosalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615634">Fire Fist and The Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafalgar_Rosalia/pseuds/Trafalgar_Rosalia'>Trafalgar_Rosalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acexreader, Community: onepiece_300, F/M, Mentioned Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafalgar_Rosalia/pseuds/Trafalgar_Rosalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Ace finds the person he is searching for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Authors Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While I do not own One Piece or it's characters but I love many of the characters. </p><p>This is my first fanfic in quite a few years that I am actually brave enough to publish from my tablet so I do apologize if it sucks. I haven't written in years truth be told. A lot of my inspiration comes from my friends on the One Piece Amino and my best friend from Instagram (y'all know who you are and I love you guys ❤️)</p><p>I love feedback and ideas so please send me them. </p><p>Rude comments will be removed from any and all chapters as I do not like rudeness and it is never necessary.

This is also posted on my wattpad under the name Trafalgar_rosalia if you want to check it out since I also write there. 
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of these chapters do require alot of writing so if you spot a typo, let me know.</p><p>I'm constantly editing and adding pieces so be sure to check each chapter often to see any changes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A young girl with silver hair stood with a grinning young boy, watching their brother set sail and enjoy the freedom he had dreamt of all of his childhood. Soon, it would be the girl's turn and then the younger brothers turn. Things were starting to change and Aurora hoped it was for the better.</p><p>~1 year later~</p><p>"Aurora! You better meet up with Ace!" A younger voice rang over the dock.<br/>
"You bet I will Luffy!" She giggled.<br/>
Little did she know, this was the start of a long journey. A journey of freedom and finally being herself. She had a lot to do and was determined to do it. Her journey was different than her little brothers. She didn't want to become Pirate King. Rosalia had a simple dream. To become stronger and protect the small family she had. But her dream would take her to a specific crew. A yonkos crew. </p><p>~Present Day - Aurora POV~</p><p>The young woman grinned as she walked through the port of a small island, heading back to her ship, the Ookaime. The large warship generally struck fear in many she encountered on the open sea but for this quaint, little island, it was a welcome sight. Aurora frequently visited this little island when she was near, whether it was for supplies or to have fun and relax. But this time, she felt odd docking here, like there was something waiting here. Once Aurora reached her ship, she looking over to spot another familiar ship, the Moby Dick. A ship she knew all too well. Smiling, she watched the crew run off into town. It didn't take much for them to get hyper when they docked. Just mention women and alcohol and off they went like their spirits were recharged. She enjoyed her time she spent with the ships crew but the voice of the sea called out to her to venture on her own. Memories flooded her mind as she gazed upon the larger ship.<br/>
It didn't take her long to notice two specific men. One she couldn't place as to who he was and the other with blonde hair that she knew as Marco, who she was grateful to for keeping her secret. The male wearing the orange hat was the one she didn't truly recognize but she felt that he was familiar.<br/>
"Hey Ace!" A familiar deep voice hit her ears.<br/>
Aurora turned around again, spotting Whitebeard's crest on the back of the male. Just as she was about to turn around and head back into to town, the male turned and she got a full view of him. Those freckles.... It couldn't be him - She was sure it was her old friend but what was he doing with the strongest man in the worlds crew? Last she knew he had his own crew.<br/>
Her red eyes watching his every move, captivated by him. He hadn't changed much in since the male had left them. Aurora had questions not just for him but also for her old captain, but was not ready to ask him after she left in the middle of the night. After all, he wasn't called the strongest for no reason and she wasn't going to be surprised if he was upset with her.<br/>
As memories went through her mind of her time on the ship, she turned away and headed away from the docks. Aurora was surprised Marco didn't say anything to her but she did catch his discreet smile. The wolf girl calmly walked away, enjoying the memories. Figuring if it was Ace, he would follow but the wolf girl had secrets and reasons to stay away from Whitebeard's crew for the time being.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some of these chapters do require alot of fixing so if you spot a typo, let me know</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Ace's POV*</p><p>Ace had this lingering feeling that he was being watched as he turned around when Marco called him when he caught a glimpse of silver. His mind and body froze for a moment before Marco noticed him spacing out and walked over. The only person he knew with pure silver hair was Aurora but his mind had doubts that she was here. Hearing the snap of fingers, he quickly came out of his daze, eyes landing on the warship resting beside the Moby.<br/>
"Ace-yoi," Marco called out, looking concerned for the pyro. This sudden dazing wasn't like him at all, "You good?" He asked.<br/>
"Marco, whose ship is that?" The pyro gestured towards the large ship with the wolf figurehead. It seemed so familiar to him and he had a feeling whose ship it belonged to but he just couldn't place it.<br/>
"That beast?" The blonde male chuckled, "That would be the Ookaime. The captain is known throughout the New World and she is extremely strong. She was with us for a while, though she left before you showed up. Rumors have been spreading here like wildfire lately that she could take on some of the strongest captains here in the New World but she prefers to stay to herself now. Don't know why though." Marco looked at him, wondering why he wanted to know. The freckled male told him that he was looking for someone but never told him who or gave a description of the person, only said it was his sister.<br/>
"What does she look like?" Ace glanced at him before looking back at the ship. He had heard of the Ookaime and its crew but never of its captain, which was odd. It had been bothering him ever since they arrived in the New World. The more people they encountered, the more he heard about the intimidating ship.<br/>
"Some say silver hair and red eyes, others say a large wolf. Either way, I do know that she is a devil fruit user. I think the Inu Inu no Mi or something like that." Marco replied as he looked at Ace, curious as to why he would ask something like that. Sure, Marco knew her but he wasn't about to break his promise to the girl. "You know her, don't you?"<br/>
"That's her! That's the girl I told you about!" He yelled before taking off, heading into town on a mission. She was here! He finally found her after all these years.</p><p>It took him a couple hours before he spotted her in the market district. He has a lot of questions for her that needed to be answered, "Aurora!" He called out, hoping she would hear him. He felt a sense of relief after meeting Luffy in Alabasta and having to tell the younger brother that he hadn't seen her since the day he started his journey.
He trailed after her, noting that it seemed that she was already aware he was following her. She was walking towards a large forest and he thought about stopping and hoping she would come to him but he knew she wouldn't. He would have to approach her and he hoped she wasn't having one of her bad days.</p><p>*Marco's POV*</p><p>Marco watched the ravenette and chuckled. Technically, he wasn't breaking the promise he made to her since Ace just ran off. Marco was surprised to see her ship here. Normally, when she would dock anywhere, she would let Marco know but he hadn't heard a thing from her in some time. While he didn't have strong feelings for her, he still saw the younger silver haired girl as his little sister. He leaned against the railing as Thatch and Jozu came over.<br/>
"So, Wolfy is here, huh?" Thatch questioned with a smirk.<br/>
"It would be nice to see her." Jozu added as Marco shrugged with a frown.<br/>
"I just don't know what state her mind is in. Last I heard, she challenged the World Government but lost. She was lucky to have escaped." Marco sighed. "Chances are she could be injured and we know how she is. Let's just hope Ace doesn't get eaten."<br/>
Thatch chuckled patting the blonde's shoulder, "She isn't called Beast of Whitebeard for nothing. I'm sure Fire Fist can hold his own with her. He is strong but if Wolfy is the person he is looking for then she knows him so don't worry."<br/>
"Yeah I hope so." Marco looked in the direction Ace ran. Something told him it was a bad idea but he hoped it was her. She always had a nasty temper when provoked. Other than that, she was sweet to everyone she had met. She earned her nickname for a reason. In a fight, she was merciless and powerful. She was dangerous, which earned her bounty as well. Aurora wasn't one to mess with during one of her bad days, but injured? Good luck getting close unless she trusted you. Marco wondered why she had wanted to declare war on the WG and the Marines. It didn't surprise him but it made him wonder what they did to her to cause such a volatile reaction from her. She never told him her reasons but he assumed that it wasn't something that she was willing to tell anyone.<br/>
"Maybe sure she is a old girlfriend or something." Thatch chuckled before Marco smacked him the head.<br/>
"You idiot...." Marco just glared at the cook.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a unfinished chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Aurora's POV*</p><p>Aurora relaxed once she had gotten away from the docks until she heard someone call out her name. Looking back out of reflex, she saw the freckled male and sighed. He never changed, always in pursuit of the wolf-like girl. As she made her way out of town, she debated either finding a clearing in the forest and letting him come to her or lose him in the forest. She decided on the first option that came to mind since he wouldn't give up until he found her. The girl found a nice, large clearing with a rock near the tree line and sat down to relax for a moment. A lot of questions ran through her mind as she sat there, looking at the sky. The main one was why he was calling her. Wasn't he upset with her? She was afraid to talk to him after she went back on her promise to Luffy. So sure he would be angry at her, but there were things that she didn't know. <br/>"Ace, why are you still following me after all this time?" She spoke aimlessly. Her eyes stayed glued to the clear blue sky above her as her ears and tail freed themselves from her cloak. <br/>"Because you disappeared without a word to me or Luffy." A reply came from the other side of the clearing. A deep voice that gave her chills but also made her feel safe for the first in a long time.</p><p>*Ace's POV*</p><p>He had finally caught a glimpse of silver after looking through the town and followed it into the forest. Following her, he wondered why she didn't stay in town. He remained quiet, not wanting to frighten her and end up facing her claws. She was always a feral scrapper but at the same time, she held fear. The questions he had earlier came back to his mind with a vengeance. He didn't even know how to ask her any of them. Once she stopped, he watched her as she sat down and looked at the sky.<br/>"Ace," the sound of her voice startled him. Had she spotted him? "Why do you follow me after all these years?"<br/>After a few minutes, he gained some courage and walked into the clearing. Now was as good a time as any to talk to her. <br/>"Because you disappeared without a word." He sighed, scratching his head and looking away from her. Why was he so nervous? She was his sister but for some reason, he just couldn't look her in the eye.<br/>She turned around and saw him. Her eyes wide with shock, "A-Ace," she stuttered, "Is that really you?" <br/>"Yeah, it's me. What happened to you? Why did you leave?" His questions left his mouth before he could stop them. He didn't mean to suddenly bombard her, the questions just spewed out before he could stop them. </p><p>*Aurora's POV*</p><p>His presence and questions came as a shock and she really didn't know how to answer them. What she wanted to say just won't come out in the form of words. Her gaze turned from him to the ground. In all the time since Ace had left the island they grew up on, he had grown. He was no longer the fiery little child that caught her eye, who hated everyone, he was now a man who was cherished by his crew and found friends. Ace was different now. But so was she. She wondered if Ace would understand her reasons.<br/>"I had no choice, Ace." She kept her gaze to the ground, almost timid, "Please forgive me. I can't tell you why." Her words came out hushed. To someone who didn't know her, it was like they couldn't hear her. Her thoughts jumbled and her words quiet.<br/>"When will you trust me, Aurora?" The freckled man stepped towards her, approaching cautiously.</p><p>~To Be Continued</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>